


Mukuro Ikusaba: The best birthday ever

by GundhamYaBoiTanaka



Series: Danganronpa Birthdays(this is gonna lead to something big) [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka
Summary: Mukuro usually spent her birthday alone, but when two teens show up and hijinx ensues, could this be the best birthday she's ever had at last?
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Kirigiri Kyoko(Mentioned)
Series: Danganronpa Birthdays(this is gonna lead to something big) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953859
Kudos: 1





	Mukuro Ikusaba: The best birthday ever

Silence wasn’t uncommon in Mukuro’s house. I mean, sure, Junko did live with her, but she always found some excuse to not be there, typically opting to sleep over at Matsuda’s instead. That led to special occasions, like their shared birthday, being awfully lonely for the ex soldier. Makoto popped by every December 24th with a gift she can tell he handpicked just for her, but thinking about him had been hard ever since he started dating Kyoko. The others sent gifts or cards, but she never saw them. They were spending the holidays with loved ones, except for Byakuya, who hasn’t seemed to have left his mansion since graduation. The buzz of her doorbell rang through her house and now she had a quandary on her hands, who is at the door?

Well, two teenagers weren’t what she expected. The blonde took one look at her and immediately put her hand up in a salute before the beanie one knocked his elbow into her and said “At ease, dork.” before whispering something in her ear. Then, they turned back to her. “Mukuro Ikusaba…” She gave them a nod, as if saying “yes,go on.” “I’m Konzaki and this is Satoshi. We’re fans of Danganronpa and…..” She frowned.”I’m not doing autographs.” Konzaki waved his hands back and forth in front of him. “Nononono, we just… we knew it was your birthday and we thought you might be lonely, so……” Mukuro weighed her options. Sure, it was a bit weird and out of left field, but it might be better than sitting around in her house, all alone. Besides, if they try anything, she’s the former ultimate soldier and even after a few years, she still has all those skills. “*sigh* come in, have a seat.”

Mukuro suppressed a smile through the few minutes they had been there. She wouldn’t admit it, but they had some funny stories to tell. “Then, Kizuna threw Mitch into a wall and ran away screaming “FUCK YOU!” as Teruya stood there trying to understand what the hell happened and Syobai was laughing his head off. That was the day Mitch learned to not flirt with any of the girls in school, as they all could kick his ass or had a boyfriend that could do that for them.” Compared to the plan of waiting around all day for something good to happen, she was having a blast. “Hm. Well, story time is nice, but i don’t know how far you two traveled, so I think some food might be in order.” the teens tried to protest, but..”No, we’re fine, rea…” they were betrayed by the growling of their stomachs. Mukuro laughed a little. It was like the times in class when Chihiro would show up and Mondo wanted to know if they ate breakfast. She clammored to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, scanning for a small snack for the three of them, when an ominous whoosh sounded from the living room, where she just left the two of them followed by…..

“Shit! He found us already?!” Konzaki was scared. If they were found so fast, how could they ever take him out? A figure stepped through and spoke. “Under the orders of Master Haiji, you two are to come back to 2021 with me. Resistance will not be tolerated.” The Beanied boy steeled himself. “No can do, General, we have a mission to complete here and we aren’t going to stop till it's done.” The General Harrumphed. “Said mission is an act of treason, I cannot allow you to go through with it.” “But what about Maki? Wasn’t she your friend? We’re trying to change the future, please just let us!” General clenched their fists. Maki was their friend, so that was the last straw. They charged at Satoshi and Konzaki, reading a strike to take them both down and…

Mukuro caught the attack of the stranger in her living room, which gave her time to look at the face of the assailant. The hair was shorter, the eyes wilder and there was a scar on the left cheek, but she was staring at the face of future Mukuro Ikusaba. Future her seemed confused too, before snapping out of it and trying to put present Mukuro in a chokehold, which was evaded. It was a lot of back and forth between them, the two evenly matched, locked in mortal combat. The two of the future stood watching, waiting for the moment they could offer their assistance to the Ikusaba whose house they entered. However, a chilling laugh echoed from the portal, drawing their attention to it. Suddenly, out of the portal stepped the man they were trying to kill, Haiji The Fucker Towa.

“There, you two are. Come on back to the present and Master Haiji won’t be too rough on you.” Konzaki stared at the man, took a deep breath…. And raised his middle fingers up at Haiji in an act of clear defiance to the asshole. Haiji glared at him, before his grimace turned into a smile of twisted glee. “That’s cute. But the only place you’re gonna end up with that attitude is with Shi.” Konzaki’s defiant nonchalance contorted into unbridled rage. “YOU DON”T GET TO SAY HER NAME, MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!” He lunged at Haiji, who grabbed him by his throat and held him up in the air. “Awh, why do you care so much about her, though? It’s not like you two grew up with her in the same orphanage, or all got adopted by loving parents that let you see each other, or that I KILLED ALL YOUR FUCKING PARENTS!” Haiji was grinning like a madman which he was,essentially, and tightening his grip on Konzaki’s throat when present Mukuro threw a caught off guard future Mukuro into him, causing Konzaki to be dropped and both of them to be thrown back into the portal, which closed soon after. Mukuro grabbed the heads of her guests and forced them onto the ground in a sitting position. “Explain. Now.” Satoshi looked at Konzaki and it was clear they had the same thought. “Oh shit.”

Mukuro waved as the mini ultimates made their way down the road. The day had started mediocre, but the stories, the adventures, the company those two brought for the 8-ish minutes they were there was enough to make today the best damn birthday ever. Konzaki and Satoshi, while still coming down from the adrenaline of the past few minutes, were hard at work. They had to figure out if their plan would work and the theoretics of it and Konazki knew just the guy. “So, how’d you find this guy, Zaki?” a chuckle. “Oh, Toshi of little faith. I’m giving him a boat ride for his birthday.” “Since when did you have a license to operate a boat?” “Since when did we need one after the reign of Towa?” “Fair…...Hey, Konzaki. If this all works out….. Do you think we’ll see Shi again?” “I’d hope so. Seems kinda odd though.” “I dunno what you mean?” “I mean, a gamer, a roboticist and a necromancer all being buddies? Seems kinda wack.” They chuckled all the way to the bus stop and sat to wait for the next bus to the lakefront.

(Meanwhile, in the future)

“Damnit! How?!” Haiji was fuming. He was so sure he had them, how was his top general beat by her past self? “Iruma! Get this hunk of junk working again!” Miu appeared from beneath a weapon of mass destruction, custom made. She stopped next to him and took a look at the smoking mess the time machine had become. “Alright, Alright, gimme a-” Her voice left as her eyes fell on a certain part. The antenna. She knew that antenna. It was the antenna from the one thing torn apart in her lab that she regrets dismantling. “Kiibo.” She whispered. She hadn’t seen him in so long, his face was but a memory, yet his voice, she remembers well. “Miu, from my understanding of human emotions, one cannot truly call themselves a monster unless they do something unforgivable.” That was from a talk where an invention of hers blew up and some kid lost an arm. She felt so bad, but Kiibo helped her make it through. He’d always been there for her before….that day. The day she was forced to take him apart. She…. she couldn't stand for it, not any longer. “No.”Haiji stared at her. Did she dare just defy him? “Exc…” “No, shut it, shitstain. This ain’t what Kiiboy woulda wanted, so if ya want me to keep workin’ for ya, I’d rather die.” Haiji laughed and turned to the door. “That can be arranged, Iruma.” As he left, he began to call someone. “Maki, take the shot.” Kiyoka Maki, waiting from a vantage point by the lab, heard the command and whisper-yelled back “Take the shot?!? On what grounds?” Haiji audibly gritted his teeth. “Take the shot, Maki, or your brother is terminated.” Kiyoka sighed, made a noise of affirmation, lined the shot up and….quickly shifted her aim to the wall of the lab, not the open window with a clear view of the inventor’s head, before pulling the trigger. Kiyoka Maki knew when mercy was deserved and Haiji Towa would get none of hers if she got the chance.


End file.
